Mere Acquaintance
by isnani
Summary: Hermione was assumed dead an assumption which only Ron knows the truth. ONESHOT


_A/N: I'd written this story so long ago – very early in the year; it being a one-shot in mind. I didn't thought it was good enough to be posted… but heck! But now that I thought of it, 'Who cares?' It's still one of my written works. So there you go._

_

* * *

_

**Mere Acquaintance  
**

A tall, finely-built man walked along the pathway in the Auckland airport, now no longer sporting the gangly and lanky look. Ronald Weasley, now going 26, is now one of the most highly acclaimed Aurors, alongside with his best friend, the great Harry James Potter.

It has been exactly six years now that they had lost their other best friend – someone who meant more than anything to Ron, Hermione Granger. She disappeared after the final battle without a single trace of her whereabouts. All of them assumed she was dead, no longer an asset to this living world.

Ron had been devastated after that, for he never got the chance of telling her his deepest feelings. Till now, he had never laid eyes on any other women, for fear of heartbreak. Though the other main reason he told himself was that the idea of him with another woman made him feel like he had just committed an unforgivable sin - a sin which meant 'betrayal to his love for Hermione'.

So here he was, in the hearts of New Zealand, Auckland airport. He was here to meet a colleague of his for some assignment; an assignment which involved Muggles. He checked the big Muggle digital clock and heaveed a heavy sigh. It was just 2.15pm. He berated himself for coming so early. He cannot just apparate from here. There were just way too many Muggles around. He then decided to use the time to wander again through the many Muggle shops at the air-conditioned building.

He stopped at a magnificent and beautiful bookstore which was located nearest to the exit. Ron snorted a little bit as he walked into the entrance. Hermione would have loved to be in here.

Just then, two dirty blonde haired kids walked into the store, accompanied by an average height man with the same hair colour, whom Ron assumed to be the kids' father. The man smiled a small smile as he noticed Ron looking at his family, to which Ron smiled back.

The kids were annoyingly adorable, in Ron's opinion. He had always loved kids, what with the number of nieces and nephews he had back home. The kids walking in front of him were a boy and a girl, which reminded him of Ginny and him when they were little. Ginny… she too was lost in the war. Harry had made memorial in tribute to her, for she was after all the love of Harry's life.

"Hey there, Calvin! And my sweet little Cinderella!" cooed one of the salesgirls.

"Where's Mommy, Aunt Laura?" asked the little girl in her still babyish voice.

"Aww! Mommy's still in her den, love. She's got some work to do," replied the salesgirl whose name was apparently Laura.

Ron picked out a magazine from one of the shelves and began flipping through it.

"Never mind that. We'll wait," came the father's pleasant voice.

"Sorry Jeremy. But don't worry, I'll call her," assured Laura.

Just then, the huge room boomed with Laura's loud voice that Ron had seriously thought she had done a 'Sonorus' to her throat. "Hermione, your family's here."

The magazine in Ron's hands practically dropped at the name.

"Daddy! Daddy! Read me this Cinderella story, pleeeeease!" begged the little girl.

"Cindy! Mommy read you that stupid story a hundred times!" exclaimed her brother.

"But it's my favourite! Please, Daddy!"

"Mommy is about to come, sweetheart. We would have no time," said her father.

Moments later, quick footsteps were heard walking towards the two kids. "Honestly, Laura! Must you really use the speaker to call for me?"

But whatever Laura had to say was drown as thoughts flooded Ron's mind. That voice. He knew that voice. Could it be? But… how? Why? Why now? Why here?

"Mommy! Mommy! Can you please read me this Cinderella story? Please, Mommy."

"Alright, alright. But I'll read it in the car, alright, sweetie? We already have the same book kept in there," assured the woman's voice.

Ron couldn't see her face for her back was to him. Her hair was straight yet silky, but the colour Ron recognised was definitely Hermione's.

"Hey, love," the woman gave her husband a peck.

"Hey, sweetheart," the man smiled. "How's work?"

"Ugh! Totally knackered! And by the way, nice shirt," she commented, making her husband rolled his eyes. "So… will you be a sweetheart and drive the car?"

The man rolled his eyes again, yet a grin formed on his face. "Anything for you, _darling_."

"Mommy, carry me, pleeease," pleaded Cindy, the little girl, as her father stepped out of the store.

Ron's heart thudded loudly. Was this really the Hermione he knew? The Hermione he had grown to love with? The Hermione the whole Wizarding World had assumed to be dead?

Without knowing it, Ron stepped out from the tall shelves and called out softly, "Hermione?"

The three mother and children turned around to look at him. Time seemed to stop at that moment as the two adults faced each other. Hearts beat like there was no tomorrow. They were simply lost in each others eyes.

"Mommy," called the little girl in her arm, "Who's that red haired man?"

Hermione gulped at the question, but remained silent, still staring dumbfounded at Ron.

"Mione -"

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's calling," cried the little boy by her side, tugging at her coat.

Ron looked out at the glass door to see a dark blue car waiting outside. Hermione too made a short glance outside before looking warily back at Ron. The both of them were apparently still speechless at seeing each other.

But then she stepped backwards slowly, and finally turned towards the door. The clear glass door swung shut as they exited. The three of them headed towards the blue car without a backward glance, except the girl.

Cindy had turned to face Ron and smiled her adorable smile which reminded Ron of Hermione's so much. She waved a goodbye as Ron continued to watch the three of them took the back seats of the car in a hurried fashion. Hermione having taken the window seat facing the store turned to look at Ron for the last time. Bit by bit, her face was slowly covered by the dark window pane.

Soon, the car zoomed off to god-knows-where, leaving a still speechless Ron Weasley. He could not put a finger on what exactly his feelings were at the moment. Was all these a dream? Was she really alive? Married? With children! To a Muggle!

It was too much for Ron. He felt like breaking down. Did she really not feel anything for him? Why did she not come back if she was alive all these years? What was she hiding from?

But his thoughts were interrupted when a beeping sound brought him out from his reverie. It was his communicator; a magical device for all special Aurors.

"Shit! I'm late!"

And with one glance at the glass door, he stepped into the other exit to meet his colleague.

* * *

A/N: So much for a shippy fic, eh? 


End file.
